


How To Train Your Dragon: The Revamp

by VellichorDynasty



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: This story is a revamp of the original story posted in 2014 on fanfiction.com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellichorDynasty/pseuds/VellichorDynasty
Summary: Hiccup would have never left Toothless in the arena. He tried once, and he tried twice, but it was to no avail that his father would listen. Years of misjudgement and isolation was more than enough, but it was the attempt on his best friend's life that pushed Hiccup past the edge. If befriending a Night Fury meant being exiled, then so be it. (Revamp of the original 2014 story.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Go, Toothless! Get out of here! Go!"

Hiccup's heart pounded heavily, fueling the adrenaline that pumped throughout his body. His breathing was quickened, a result from the sudden panic that hit him when he realized that his secret was revealed. His dragon was at his side, curling his tail around him as he hissed at the incoming rush of vikings all around them.

Hiccup felt his heart drop further when he spotted his father jump into the ring, charging towards them with an axe in hand. It seemed, to his dismay, the Night Fury spotted him as well, because the slight duck of his head and growl that followed was evident of this.

"No, dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup screamed, reaching a hand out towards his father. His other hand slid back to the base of Toothless' saddle, causing his gaze to turn to it.

He had no other option.

Faster than he could think, Hiccup hauled himself up onto the saddle, hands wrapping around the reigns and his feet slipping into the stirrups.

"Get us out of here! Now!"

Toothless' ears pricked up to the sound of his friend's command, and he gave a final roar, rearing up on his back legs and causing the surrounding vikings to falter in their steps. Stoick forced himself to skid to a stop, holding his axe up as his widened yet angered gaze watched. Without wasting a second, the dragon jumped up into the air, aiming for the hole he had created in the arena's ceiling chains. A frustrated cry came from Stoick as he swung his axe upwards, barely touching the dragon as it leapt over him with slick ease. It tucked its wings in, its body seamlessly going through the hole that had been the result of plasma burning away at the chains.

The strong shift in gravity prompted Hiccup to keep himself close to the saddle, and upon sensing that Toothless was beginning to straighten his posture, he could see that Berk had pulled itself away from them by a great distance. His eyes searched the arena as his dragon began circling the air in a sorts of momentary awaitance. They were at a high point, and so Hiccup pulled back on the saddle, signaling the dragon to hover in the air for a moment. Upon squinting his eyes, Hiccup could see the vikings rushing out of the arena, some bits of the crowd facing upwards in the direction they had taken. Some of them were pointing, which meant they had found exactly where the Night Fury was.

Hiccup glanced to the exit of the arena, seeing the vikings running out and slowing down as they got to the edges of the platform, shouting amongst each other and raising their weapons in frustration.

Though, the very person who was able to seize Hiccup's breath in his throat simply by a glance was in the lead of it all.

Fear struck in his chest upon recognizing his father, whom of which was looking up at them. A feeling of terrible graveness washed over his body, and he knew without a doubt that he just lost the last of what he considered family. He forced himself to look elsewhere, now searching for another individual. Somehow, in the midst of the crowd, he spotted her.

Astrid. She was farther out on the side, her hands held together with her head tilted up to them.

Despite the fact that they were too far up in the sky, they both knew they were making eye contact with each other. And they both knew what had to be done. Well, at the very least Hiccup did.

A hand ran down the side of Toothless' head, patting smooth, warm scales. "Let's go, Toothless…"

Toothless gave a coo in response, beginning to turn away from the arena and towards the open ocean.

"We can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

* * *

"Down there, bud."

Toothless curled his wings as he began to dive towards the cove, finally reaching the ground and landing gently onto the grass. He knew what they were here for, and so he began to walk towards it himself so his rider wouldn't have to mount off.

When Astrid had followed Hiccup into the cove yesterday, he had forgotten his satchel next to one of the rocks. Luckily, it was still there, and the dragon proceeded to pick it up with his mouth and lifted it up to the side to allow his rider to take it. He tied it to the side of the saddle, securing it into a tight knot so it wouldn't fall loose.

"Alright bud…" Hiccup said quietly, leaning back and pursing his lips. There was a dense feeling in the air, one that could've been interpreted in many ways. With furrowed brows, Hiccup stared down at his hands, not really focusing on visual details but rather caught up in his jittered thoughts. So many things were racing through his mind, so many problems that he knew he couldn't solve. It was all just a huge mess.

"We're...we're going now."

Toothless raised his head, emitting a coo in response to his friend. He didn't need an explanation as to where exactly they were going. They were just going. Anywhere but here.

With a swift spread of his wings, the dragon crouched slightly before leaping upwards, with Hiccup keeping his body close to his back as he gripped the reigns firmly. The air swished around them powerfully, the sound of wing beats filling it as the land grew farther and farther away.

It didn't take long for the entirety of Berk to be seen from high up in the sky, far out of range from any kind of unsuspecting attacks. And it was with a dreadful feeling that Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, taking a good final look of what was once his home.

He knew that he wouldn't be back here for a long, long time.

Or forever, for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an hour since they had left Berk.

The sun was setting in the horizon, its warm rays shining upon the surface of the ocean. A briny smell was present in the air, though it wasn't as strong as it was near the water.

Both dragon and rider were silent. Though, it would be considered normal for the dragon to remain quiet. This had him worried, his head tilting up to get a better view at his rider. A concerned grumble came from him.

Hiccup blinked at this, whatever state of mind he was in slipping away instantly.

"I'm alright, Toothless. Just...thinking," he said, rubbing his friend's head for reassurance.

He knew the first few words were a complete lie. He was not alright, not in any shape or form. And now that he was thinking about what to do next, he felt helpless. Where were they even going? What were they going to do? Will they survive on their own?

It wasn't until a few minutes passed that he remembered about something...important.

"Oh, great," Hiccup suddenly groaned, a hand passing through his hair in nervous frustration. "Astrid...I have to get back to Astrid…" He had seen her back at the arena, shortly before he left, but the idea of meeting up with her hadn't crossed his mind. Yet...logically speaking, he wouldn't have been able to talk to her even if he wanted to. Landing anywhere on Berk would have made his father send out a search party, and they'd find them faster than Astrid could have.

He bit the inside of his cheek, casting a glance behind them. There was nothing but ocean. Berk was long behind them.

Surely, however, there was no way that they were going to turn around to head back to Berk. At least, not now. It would be too dangerous, and Hiccup knew his father far too well. Search parties would be the number one event going on, meaning there wouldn't be any point in hiding.

Besides, didn't he agree he would never come back?

Hiccup swallowed at this thought, a pinch of sadness in his chest. He really did just throw everything behind him like it was nothing. Without hesitation, he had chosen to leave for good.

But, as he tried to remind himself, it was for a good cause. He focused his gaze on the top side of Toothless' head, watching the dragon navigate their surroundings. Toothless was the exact reason why he had chosen to leave. He was his best friend, and there was no denying it. Plus, their friendship was ultimate proof that dragons and Vikings _could_ live among each other in peace.

Hiccup finally returned his attention forward, observing the horizon lines. He squinted his eyes, searching for any medium sized dots sitting above the ocean's surface. It must've been Thor's doing, because a wave of relief went through him when he spotted it.

"An island," he started, quietly at first, before leaning forward on the saddle, prompting his dragon to notice this. "An island! Look, bud," he said, pointing towards the very direction the land sat in. Toothless glanced up quickly, seeing his finger before following where it led.

Indeed, there it was. An island sitting in the far distance, waiting for them.

Toothless chirped happily at this, and without warning, he beat his wings harder, putting on a sudden burst of speed. "Whoa!" Hiccup laughed, having been quick to tighten his grip around the saddle.

It looked like they'd be there sooner than they thought.

* * *

A couple of minutes getting to the island would have been ten if Toothless hadn't sped up, and it was with this great satisfaction that they were eager to land.

Both Toothless and Hiccup were looking down at the island, their altitude decreasing gradually while figuring out where to land.

"That looks like a good spot, right over there," Hiccup said, gesturing to one of the open centered areas. It was filled mostly with patches of grass, trees surrounding the area leading into a further forest. Much to their surprise, when they had neared, the island was a lot bigger than they anticipated. So, landing close within the edge's range was convenient, in case they had to leave.

Toothless swooped downwards, flaring his wings as he reached for the ground. He kicked out his back legs first before letting his front paws touch the grass, which was swishing away from the whirls of wind delivered by his wings.

Hiccup pulled his feet away from the stirrups, sliding off the saddle and landing lightly on the ground as well. He then gave a glance around their surroundings.

The trees here, as noted before, were particularly taller than usual. The leaves attached to them were an abundance, leaving them to take on the appearance of round shapes atop every one of them. At their roots were fallen leaves, some brown and yellow.

"Alright bud," Hiccup said, taking a few steps forward. "Looks like we're taking a little walk in the forest."

Toothless tilted his head, offering a gurgling sound and nudging the boy's arm. He was quick to begin walking towards the path, with his rider following suit.

* * *

Everyone was demanding answers.

The Mead Hall was buzzing with noise, screaming and yelling echoing within the halls.

"Calm down, everyone! There is no need to be in a panic!" Gobber called, waving his arms in a placating gesture. His attempts of quieting the noise was futile, his voice being drowned out easily.

Never had he seen such an angry crowd. He didn't blame them, though. It wasn't everyday someone flew off on the back of a Night Fury. Especially if that person was Stoick the Vast's son, or more specifically, Berk's future chief.

"What are we going to do?!"

"We're doomed!"

"Where is that boy?!"

"Where's the _Night Fury_?!"

Gobber swallowed, hearing more questions than he could possibly respond to. He sighed, scratching the back of his head and trying to think of something reasonable to say.

"Hey! I'm sure everything is under control, if you all would-"

"Nothing is under control, Gobber!" one of the Vikings interrupted, prompting most of the constant yelling to quiet down, all attention on him now. "That boy is riding a Night Fury!"

"A _Night Fury_ , for crying out loud!" another man interjected, earning nods from others.

"If we don't do something about it, there's no telling what will happen next!"

Gobber frowned at this, cringing a little in the inside. They were right. How to answer them truthfully? He had no idea in the slightest. The only thing he could think of was to turn to Stoick. It was his boy, after all.

Speaking of the chief, the blacksmith glanced back at the table, spotting him.

The chief was leaned over the table, hands flat against it as he skimmed across piles and piles of scrolls and papers, all of which were scattered about. It didn't even look like he was reading any of them, too buried in his thoughts to even hear the commotion going on around him.

Gobber, hesitant at first, headed to his side, looking him over with concern.

"Eh...Stoick?"

Instantly, Stoick turned his head towards his direction, yet did not make eye contact. "What is it, Gobber." His voice was stern. Serious.

Oh, he knew that voice. Gobber knew it very well. It was the kind that was reserved for serious situations, be it dragon raid preparations or town meetings. It was even the kind of tone he had used when Hiccup had almost gotten eaten by a Monstrous Nightmare and had burned half of the village because of a foolish attempt at taking down a dragon.

"...well, the people are waiting, and er…" Gobber started slowly, carefully. "...And they're wondering what's the next move. For, eh. Ya know."

The chief turned his head away, his fists clenching as he exhaled through his nose. Then, he straightened his posture, his gaze landing on the people.

Silence washed over the hall immediately.

It took him a few moments, but he finally spoke.

"I understand."

Gobber blinked, confusion taking him now as he gave the chief a questioning look.

"I understand that you are all scared." Stoick's eyes remained unmoving, still locked with those of his people. "And I am completely aware of what happened out there, in the arena."

The Vikings glanced amongst each other before looking back at the man.

"Hiccup." The name was enough to make him wince. "I don't know what has gotten into him."

A small chatter rose among the crowd, women and men exchanging words of question. Stoick raised his hand, and instantly silence reigned again.

"Out of all of the irresponsible things he has ever done, this has to be the top." He paused, his next few words wavering. "Though it is not to say that he is completely guilty of this."

"And how can you say that?" a new voice questioned. All eyes turned to the source.

Spitelout.

"What chance does that boy have," Spitelout said, jabbing a finger in the air, "that none of this is his fault."

Both men had their gazes interlocked. There was a delay, but it was barely noticeable. The air was thicker, denser than before; a lingering hue. Everyone glanced between the two of them, the tension of challenging the chief arising.

"The Night Fury."

There was a drawback in the crowd. It was once again that the noise resumed.

"No Viking has ever seen a Night Fury. We have never captured it." Stoick turned his gaze towards the people now, brows furrowed. "Until today. It tore its way into the arena and look what happened to my son."

No one spoke.

Stoick's fists clenched. His hands slowly found themselves back against the flat of the table, on top of the map. As he did this, he refused to look away from the crowd.

"The dragon took him. It did something to him - Thor _knows what_ it did to him."

On either side of the mead hall, the fires flickered slowly. They appeared dull, dots of ash slithering from the flames. Its crackling was all that could be heard in the sudden silence.

"And it is my duty as his father to keep him safe. I will bring him back home, no matter what it takes."

Spitelout's eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward, causing everyone to glance at him again.

"And how exactly do you propose that, Stoick?" he questioned, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. "Are you suggesting we join in on this so-called mad hunt? Risk our lives for-"

"That's _enough_ , Spitelout…" Gobber cut in, throwing him a stern look. He was doing him a favor by telling him to seize his words. Spitelout spat an annoyed growl, drawing back and crossing his arms.

"Only real Vikings will risk their lives in any situation, Spitelout." Stoick's hand, which was still placed against the table, inched towards the right. At that spot was a knife, and his fingers slid underneath the handle. Gripping it, he raised it slightly, its point aiming down towards the map.

"Which is why I ask the willing to help me find Hiccup. We will sail out tomorrow." Stoick's grip on the dagger tightened, and he let out a strained breath. It was with a swift act of motion that he brought down the weapon, the tip slicing into the center of the 'X' on the map.

"We will bring Hiccup back to Berk. And we shall kill the devil once and for all."


End file.
